Crimson Despair
by StazEmpress
Summary: Deception. Murder. Blood. Two siblings and a world where they have to stand together or die. Krisannia and her younger brother-by three years-Killua, find themselves motherless at a young age and meet reality's harsh ways of life before they could experience the joy. find themselves being transported into a whole new world; one they've never heard of before or set their eyes on.


**_Prologue_**

_Flames flicker in raging strokes, daunting shadows shading her porcelain skin. White hair tumbles down her shoulders, pooling around her skinny frame. Blood glistens in the moonlight, painting her hands in the crimson color of her mother's life source. Bitter, racking sobs break through her and shatter the eerie night. Next to her numbly sat her four year old brother, Killua. His dark blue eyes soulless, empty pits of grief. Both their snowy-white hair thickens with blotches of blood; dying their hair in death's color._

_Numbness wove it's way through her veins and froze her veins into an icy prison. Today was supposed to be the celebration of her seventh birthday. Instead her dreams crashed into a living nightmare in mere seconds. Father had big them goodnight before the clock stroke eleven, mother getting the beds set had kissed him goodbye and bid him a safe trip. Killua had set his play swords along the wall and was counting them out loud in order from his most prized to his least. She'd been running her fingers through his snowy locks, her eyes half closed in peace, humming a soft lullaby their mother, Kiyumi, sang often before bed. Turning away from her cherished brother, Krisannia opened her mouth to call out to her mother, but a horror filled scream erupted from her mouth._

_Eyes frozen in paralysing shock, hands limply displaced by her side, and head lulled back. Kiyumi let a blubbered, choked sob leave her cracked lips, her beautifully lit orbs dulling to extinction. Krisannia's eyes pooled with salty tears, begging to spill over the rims of her eyes, by shear force of will she held back. Covering Killua's eyes from the gruesome sight of their mother impaled through the heart with one of **their** swords, her lips whispers their mother's name. Soft and weak it trickled through dead ears. A soft smile still on their mother's face as her eyes stared into her own crimson eyes._

_Through her daze, her hands slipped from Killua's, who now gazed upon the seen with wide unblinking eyes. The blue depths of his eyes slowly turning black as rage consumes his small four year old body. Bent on rage and revenge his smll frame clasped one of his sharp swords in his hands and charged their wicked Aunt Kikyo- the woman who had first married their father before going on a **grand** adventure to find some damn mystical treasure- a gleam in his once blue eyes. Horror ran through her, slapping her awake from the nightmare rolling before her young eyes._

_Leaping from her position on the floor, where her brother once sat beside her, Krisannia snapped a blade from within her gown and flicked it open with a pop of her wrist. Skillfully manoeurving the knife's gleaming blade at the woman's arm. She let it loose her aim true to its mark, her heart thumping against her ribcage-demanding to be set free.. A piercing, shrill scream knocks Killua into her, her arms wrapping around his slim frame. Slipping him around with his face now covered by her chest, Krisannia glares at the hideous woman infront of her._

_"Leave. Leave before **I** kill you myself." Her words bite through the cold._

_Kikyo's dull murky orbs glisten with menace. "It's because of the two of you, Silva doesn't love me anymore."_

_"Whore." A nasty smile twists her innocent features. "Father never loved you. Not from the beginning and not till the end."_

_Screeching Kikyo propels herself at the young youth, but the white haired child is fierce in her stance. Placing her brother behind her, she wields the sword with praticed ease. A battle cry full of energy charges between the two. Filling the gap with murderous rage matching to one of a cornered animal. Gripping the red hilt with with trembling hands, Krisannia stills her nerves and thinks about their lost mother. New, raw emotions pushed her on, fuelling the burning fire inside of her. Screaming her pain, Krisannia sweeps under Kikyo's open guard; thrusting her sword between the slit of her ribs, piercing her heart in a clean jab._

_Breathing heavily, wiped and exhausted, she wobbles over to Killua and drops to her knees infront of the four year old. Tears finally spilling down her blood stained cheeks and trailing down her chin and dripping to the ground along with the blood. Disgusted with herself she scrambles away from Killua, her hands shaking. She could never touch him again. Not with the hands of a killer. Closing her eyes in pain and losing herself in the spiralling pits of grief, Krisannia lets her world become dark. The soft touch of warm hands startle her, ripping her from the depths of her own personal hell._

_"Annie.." Killua's sweet call forces her eyes open. "Don't cry, Annie." Tears gather in his eyes._

_"Oh, Killua, how will you ever be able to look at me in the same way?"_

_Removing his hands from her cheek, he drops to his knees and throws himself on her. Snaking his arms around her neck, holding her tight, her short silken white hair tickling his skin. "Don't worry, Annie. I'll always love you."_

**_My little Angel..._**

* * *

So here's the first chapter! Now this is my Idea, but the writings and grammars are not, all credit goes to **Kuroyama** (Wattpad guys, read her stories! It's awesome! :D)

**DISCLAIMER: I nor Kuroyama own Naruto or Hunter x Hunter!**

She's awesome! I really appreciate her effort on making this story.. even though I'm kinda selfish.. ;-; awesome authors are hard to come by ya know? xD

Hope ya'll like this so far~ ^-^


End file.
